Life At The Smash Tournament
by Lord Hyness
Summary: This fanfiction refers to the general experience of the fighters at the 4th Smash Bros. Tournament.
1. Fakes and Feuds

Disclaimer: Smash Bros. does not belong to me. It is the property of Sora Ltd (And it's slightly out of fashion for me to write a 4mash fanfic as Ultimate is coming out!)

The battle between King Dedede and Little Mac was raging on at the Battlefield. Both fighters were on one stock left. It was a battle of absolute equals. Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. The two titans attacked it with all their might, but eventually Little Mac pulled through.

'What! That's not fair! You were in the air!'

'I might not prefer the air like Falco, but I have adapted a fighting style for it, Dedede.' chimed Mac.

Then, the boxer transformed into Giga Mac, losing his sanity temporarily. Dedede wasn't scared, for he had a clever plan. Taking advantage of Mac's mindless state, Dedede flew off the stage and kept double-jumping. As expected, Giga Mac used a Jolt Haymaker, flinging himself off the edge and putting an anticlimactic end to the fight. To add insult to injury, Mac transformed back to his regular self in time to shout,

'Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeee…'

'King Dedede is the winner!' announced Master Hand.

'Get in there!' shouted the self-proclaimed king, in a manner more befitting of a child than someone of his status.

'I want a word with you, Dedede.' came a male voice.

Dedede cringed. That man again. Wii Fit Trainer.

'Can you just leave me alone please?' begged Dedede.

'Not until you're whipped into shape!' barked WFT. Then, his voice took on a gentler tone. 'I got you Wii Fit.'

'ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!' cried Dedede. He was fed up of WFT hounding him.

(Over to the hospital)

'Little Mac's recovery is not looking good.' came Dr. Mario's voice.

'Is that because he's a boxer, so he's not used to aerial battles, or is it just because you're lobbing pills at him? You're doing more harm than good, bro.' responded Dr. Luigi, pointing at the extra bruise Dr. Mario had given Mac.

'Quiet! I'm a doctor! This will make him better!'

'Wouldn't some paracetamol and some ice work?'

'My patented pill-lobbing technique cures all viral infections!'

'This isn't an infection, Mario. It's an injury.'

'Injuries are infections!'

'You're a quack!' shouted Dr. Bowser, coming in and giving Little Mac a massage.

'Why are you being so nice, Bowser?'

'Well, he's not you, so I'll be nice to him. And Master Hand warned Ganondorf, Mewtwo and I not to do anything bad or we would be kicked off the roster. Come on, Mac. I'll teach you how to control your Final Smash if you like.'

Mac accepted. He would show Dedede that he wasn't useless in the air.


	2. Success and Sadism

'Next round!' boomed the voice of Master Hand. 'Falco vs Jigglypuff, on the Pyrosphere stage!'

The two fighters took a pose as they were transported to a bleak stage.

'3…2…1…GO!'

Jigglypuff instantly used Rollout, breaking through Falco's Blaster.

'That's not fair!' cried the Star Fox member. Then, he thought, 'I'm the king of the air. I'd better take this fight sky-high!'

Jiggs flew around the stage just to mock Falco, then jumped in the air as well and used Pound on him.

'Why, Master Hand? Why did I forget that Jigglypuff has a great airgame too?' muttered Falco.

'Come on, Lombardi! You're better than that!' yelled Fox.

At this point the Space Pirate dragon Ridley appeared on the stage, screeching and attacking. Falco made a futile attempt at getting Ridley on his side, but Jiggs made it first, with a smug grin on her face. Ridley desperately attempted to resist, but Master Hand's magic brought it to Jiggs's side.

'I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face, you little punk!' scowled Falco.

The bird, with a bit of effort and Falco Phantasms, dodged all of Ridley's fireballs. The trouble came when Ridley absorbed energy to transform into Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley, with a demonic look on his face, slashed at Falco, knocking him down and throwing his blaster into the air. Jiggs caught it and fired at Falco, the shot mixing with Meta Ridley's fireballs and wounding Falco. Then, with a sadistic smirk on her face, Jiggs ripped the blaster in half.

'NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?' screamed Falco.

Despite his injuries, he pulled himself up and mercilessly spammed his strongest non-blaster attacks at Jiggs. But the Pokémon had one last trick. With just a bit of eye contact, Jiggs ordered Meta Ridley to pin down Falco just as the Smash Ball appeared.

'No!' Falco struggled as Jiggs used Puff Up, killing Meta Ridley and pushing Falco to the edge. He hung on to the platform, but, with a triumphant grin, Jiggs stamped on his hands and defeated him.

'And Jigglypuff is the winner!' announced Master Hand.

Meanwhile, under WFT's guidance, King Dedede was standing on a Wii Balance Board, pulling various yoga poses, such as the Palm Tree, the Bridge, and the Spinal Twist.

'Keep it up!' shouted WFT.

'I am! This is actually fun!' proclaimed Dedede.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

'That'll be Wario.' said WFT.

Sure enough, the rival of Mario was at the door.

'What did you want?' he yelled rudely. Then he saw the Balance Board, and vociferated,

'I'm out of here!'

Wario brought out his bike, but WFT picked it up, saying,

'Not so fast! Proper exercise!' Then he threw the bike out the window.

'Hey! That cost £1,000,000!'

'Then you were ripped off.' deadpanned WFT.

'Anyway, I ride my bike! That's proper exercise!'

'Yes, but you only ride it for a few seconds, and you spend plenty of time in the food court.'

So, against his will, Wario was standing on a second board, doing Deep Breathing and the plank.

Whilst this was happening, Bowser was teaching Little Mac how to control his Giga Mac form.

'Back when I first accessed it, I was the same. It took me years to learn how to control it.'

'So how did you control it?' asked Mac.

'1 years' worth of chicken soup. Very good for the soul and gives it a little more control over that form. And frequent exercise.'

'No problem on that latter point then.' mused Mac.

'Of course, the Wii Fit Trainer can offer you extra assistance. After he taught the dance and the single-arm stand to me, it was certainly easier to control Giga Bowser. But don't ask the quack for assistance.'

'I've certainly learnt that lesson.' snarked Little Mac.


	3. Love And Life

Morning had broken at the Smash Castle, and everyone jostled to get their breakfast, as it was first come first served for all the best treats, such as croissants and pain au chocolats.

'Why do I have to do this?' muttered Wolf O'Donnell. 'Master Hand let me fight in the last tournament, but now I'm filling basically every job. Cook, entertainer, steward, you name it.'

The anthropomorphic wolf saw Fox and Krystal carrying a bruised and battered Falco. At this moment, he dropped to all fours and bared his teeth.

'Chill, Wolf!' cried Fox.

'Hahahahaha! Falco lost, did he?'

'That's not very nice, Wolf. We daren't take him to Dr. Mario, after what happened to Mac.' chimed Krystal.

'Well, out the way. You let a comrade get hurt. That's not a good thing, is it? You don't deserve to be served!'

Falco reached limply across and quickly snatched several croissants. Fox stuck his tongue out at Wolf and ran off.

Wolf growled. Then, upon seeing Rosalina with her Luma, Sirius, his face softened. For, although he wouldn't admit it, he had a crush on her.

Rosalina waved to Wolf. He was the first new friend she had encountered at the Smash Castle. Whereas other people were repelled by his brooding demeanour, Rosalina could sense that he was just bitter that he hadn't been invited to fight. For that reason, she was willing to befriend him. She was the one person who could bring out Wolf's good side.

'Hi, Wolf.' she called.

'Hi.' replied Wolf with a visible blush on his face.

'I see you've introduced Star Bit flavoured croissants.'

'Yes. Yes, I have.'

'How did you know I liked those?'

Wolf had to begrudgingly admit that his nemesis told him. And though he didn't mention it, Fox plainly knew by simple deduction that Wolf liked Rosalina.

'Where did you get them?'

'Fox found some. Why he'd do that, I don't know.'

Sirius the Luma flew up and cuddled Wolf's face.

'Aaagghh! Get off me!'

Wolf didn't particularly care for the Luma. He only really liked Rosalina.

'Well, I'm battling today.'

'Good for you.' Wolf couldn't help but assume his grumpy demeanour.

'Against Fox.'

'Right! You'd better win this. Go for it, girl!'

Rosalina giggled. 'Okay, see you later.'

Fox had been listening intently, and crowed with a smirk on his face,

'I think she likes you, Wolfie.'

Wolf blushed, just in time for Roy Koopa to shout,

'Hey! I'm hungry, you bozo!'

'No, I'm hungry! You pushed in!' yelled Lord Roy.

'I was here first.' lied the Koopaling.

'Identity thief!'

'Boring clone!'

'Lazy machine user!'

'Break it up, you two!' came the voice of Princess Peach.

'For this round, Rosalina and Luma, and Fox, on the Palutena's Temple stage!'

The battle started with a strong start as Fox picked up some Gust Bellows.

'Annoying trolling cheating item. Just what I'd expect from him.' muttered Wolf.

'Now, where is she?' pondered Fox.

'Right here!' screamed Rosalina, startling Fox.

Fox used the Gust Bellows and pushed Rosalina and Sirius back. However, the two kept fighting against it, and eventually, as the bellows ran out of wind, Sirius, with strength not expected from a tiny cuddly creature such as himself, flung Fox up to the ceiling in the middle of the stage. Then, Rosalina used her magic to throw Fox back.

'Go Rosie! I know you can do it!' yelled Wolf O'Donnell.

However, at this moment Fox broke free from the assault and used his Fire Fox to knock Rosalina down. As she got up and fired Sirius at him, Fox just used his Reflector so that Rosalina sustained damage instead.

'That cheating rat!' snarled Wolf.

At once the Smash Ball appeared, and while Rosalina was still stunned from the reflected shot, Fox broke it. As the space girl got up, the Landmaster became active, and, lest Rosalina be run over, she was forced to jump onto the Landmaster.

'Heh heh.' laughed Fox.

Before Rosalina could jump off, she was carried past the blast line, earning Fox the win.

'Incredible! A change in fate has destined Fox as the winner!'

Wolf threw his popcorn in Dunban's face and stared in shock. The love of his life, having lost to his arch-nemesis? Irony at its finest.

5 minutes later…

'It's okay, Rosie.' Wolf patted Rosalina's back.

'I know. It was just my first battle, that's all.'

'Yeah, that hurts.' admitted the wolf, remembering his first battle against Ness in the last tournament.

'Wolf. I'd like to ask you a favour.'

'What is it?'

'Sirius and I need to train. And I think Sirius would be at his best training with an experienced veteran such as yourself.'

'So?'

Despite this, Wolf was touched.

'I'd like to leave you with Sirius and train him.'

The Luma squealed in delight and flew up to Wolf.

Wolf had to think long and hard about this decision. He didn't particularly like Sirius. That Luma was loud, obnoxious, and tended to get up in his personal space. But at the same time, this might be a major step in impressing the girl of his dreams.

'Sure, I'll do it.' he said at last in an aloof fashion.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, Wolfie!' squealed Rosalina, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Wolf flushed a scarlet tinge. Yeah, this would do it.


	4. Alienation and Affection

Little Mac had been doing press-ups and eating chicken soup in order to control his Giga Mac form.

'You're doing great, Mac.' encouraged Bowser. 'Let's have a friendly battle after this.'

'Sure thing, Bowser.' agreed Mac.

For several weeks, Little Mac worked tirelessly on controlling the form. He was desperate to teach King Dedede a lesson.

A few hours later, the two fighters attempted to bargain with Crazy Hand down in the basement of the Smash Castle.

'No, hehhehheh, no!' giggled Crazy Hand like a maniac.

'Please?' begged Little Mac.

'Hehehe, no, hehehe!' Crazy Hand jerked erratically.

'Come on, Kritanta.' Master Hand had entered the room. 'It's only for a bit of fun.'

'No! All, hehe, mine! I hate, hehe, being called Kritanta. You know that, Collin!'

'I'll play a board game with you.'

Crazy Hand loved board games.

'Oh, fine, hehe!'

And so, the battle between Giga Mac and Giga Bowser commenced.

Bowser slid on the ground and immediately used his down smash, freezing Giga Mac solid and launching him. Mac was in full control. He used his Straight Lunge, followed by his side smash, knocking Giga Bowser down to the ground.

'Great work.' said Bowser in a demonic voice.

Mac had a confident smile on his face as he used his up smash. However, the confidence in his face faltered as he began crying out in pain. It wasn't just because Giga Bowser used Flying Slam on him. He was losing control. Mac winced. He desperately tried to keep hold of his sanity; however, he failed. Mac had a face of sheer fury and madness, but also of pain and sadness. He bolted forward with a sharp, agonising movement and used Jolt Haymaker on Bowser.

'Stop!' Bowser cried. Master Hand forcibly depowered the two fighters, leaving Mac with a severe headache.

'Owww!' he complained.

'I thought you were going to black out!' panicked Bowser in a far cry from his usual self.

'We'd better refer you to Dr. Mario.' proclaimed Master Hand.

'Oh, no, I think my headache's getting better, thanks for the offer anyway though.'

'I can tell you're fibbing.' deadpanned the godlike white hand.

'Have you seen what that psychopathic madman has done to his patients?' countered Mac furiously. 'Last time I was in there I came out with a bruise on my face, Marth came out with a broken hand, and Duck Hunt, bless him, even though I hated him, came out with a swollen paw!'

'He's not a vet, he's a doctor.' snarked Master Hand.

'Yeah, well he's obviously not a proper doctor either. He just throws pills at people. He even fights in battle! What doctor would do that?'

Regardless, Little Mac was in the clinic, begrudgingly waiting for his 'treatment.'

'I'll get the aspirin.' started Dr. Luigi, but his brother stopped him.

'I'm a doctor! I know what's best! Pill-throwing!'

'That bruised him last time.' mentioned Luigi.

Dr. Mario stuck his fingers in his ears and said,

'Yeah, yeah, yadda, yadda, I'm not listening!'

Several minutes later Mario shouted unnecessarily,

'I'm a doctor!'

'You've established that already!' bellowed Dr. Bowser.

'I am. I ordered my PhD off the Internet!'

'Then you're not a proper doctor, are you?' Bowser crowed smugly.

Robin peeked her head through the door, worked some magic, and healed everyone in the room.

'Told you my strategy worked!' yelled Mario.

Luigi had only a facepalm in response.

Meanwhile, Wolf O'Donnell was training Sirius in the art of smashing.

'Are you Sirius about this or not?' he asked exasperatedly.

Shadow the Hedgehog came in and said,

'Lame pun, O'Donnell.'

Then he left.

'That was random.' Wolf muttered.

Sirius was lifting weights and doing press-ups as Wolf acted like a stereotypical drill sergeant.

'Come on, Major!' he shouted jokingly.

Then, Wolf turned on his TV and started watching Star Wars: Episode 2. Sirius stopped lifting weights and came over to the sofa to watch. But rather than push him away, Wolf regrettably felt some paternal instinct and said,

'You like this too, huh?'

The two were halfway through the film when Falco flew past Wolf's window in a deafeningly loud Arwing.

'Come back here and fight me like a man, you rogue!' bellowed Wolf.

Sirius trembled in frightened fear. Falco had annoyed him; that was one thing. But Falco scaring Rosalina's child? That was not on. Wolf's eyes flashed a hungry crimson, his mind full of bloodlust and revenge.

He ran on all fours, with Sirius behind him, and snarled, before making a leap of faith. Falco's Arwing, however, was long gone, and Wolf began plummeting to the ground. He would surely die.

But it seemed that Sirius's training had paid off, as he flew down at a speed that rivalled Sonic and caught Wolf, gently bringing him back to his room.

'You…You saved my life.' stammered Wolf.

The Luma squealed in happiness. At this point, Rosalina came into the room.

'How's my boy been doing then?'

'Just fine.' mentioned Wolf casually.

'That's good. How's the training gone?'

'So good that he saved my life.' replied Wolf.

'Did he really?' asked Rosalina in awe, but her voice also had a twinge of worry for Wolf.

'Bye, little guy.' smiled Wolf, fist-bumping Sirius. The Luma giggled.

'That man,' started Rosalina. 'That man is working wonders with you, isn't he? Working wonders with your heart.'

Sirius made an undecipherable sound, but Rosalina seemed to understand him perfectly.

'He's certainly working wonders on my heart as well. I don't think I've been as happy as I have before until I met him. The only reason I haven't asked for a date is to reduce the pain for when I have to say goodbye. You get that feeling?'

The Luma nodded in assent.

'And, also, do you think he likes me? Or is he too cool for me? That's the other reason.'

Sirius chirped in his language.

'You certainly want him as a father figure, don't you? Well, I think I'll ask Peach and Zelda about this. They'll know what to do.'

Sirius certainly understood.

'Off we go then.' said Rosalina happily.


	5. Tests and Tears

The Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo, it was announced, had been granted the privilege of fighting Master Hand after dominating the Pokémon Tournament subsidiary. If he won this battle, he could win a whole new bunch of equipment including an Auto Heal Brawn Badge and that 'Warlock Blade' attack that Ganondorf wanted.

'Eeyeheheheheh!' he crowed. 'This fight is in the bag! I'll be able to conquer the world in no time at all!'

'Hey, wait a minute.' pondered Pikachu. 'In canon, you're just a poor misunderstood soul, but in this fanfic you're evil! What gives?'

'Firstly, WAIT, YOU CAN TALK?'

'Yep. Always have, always will.' smirked Pikachu. 'You can talk, can't you?'

'I'm a Legendary Pokémon with psychic powers! Of course, I can! Anyway, I'm evil because the author wanted me to because of that one event match in Melee where I'm paired with Ganondorf and Giga Bowser! And I'm higher on the tier list than you! And in so-called canon, I would beat you easily! The cat always wins against the mouse! Remember that, Ratty!'

Pikachu cowered in fear and ran off, hearing Mewtwo laughing.

The big battle against Master Hand had started with Crazy Hand joining in.

'Hey! You didn't tell me that he was joining in!' barked Mewtwo.

'I knew you'd just crow about it, so I stepped up the game to bring you down a peg or two.'

'I'll destroy you two anyway!' boasted Mewtwo.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand immediately used the attack where they lob green spheres at each other, hitting Mewtwo in the process. Then, Master Hand did that annoying attack where he throws cards down. Even with all of Mewtwo's fancy Teleporting, he still lost a stock.

Upon respawning, Mewtwo bellowed,

'I'll get you two this time!'

Mewtwo was cruising along safely, using his up smash and Shadow Balls to hit Crazy Hand (as Mewtwo believed that he would be the hardest). All the while, Master Hand snuck up behind him and grabbed him, squeezing the Genetic Pokémon and damaging it quite a bit.

However, the Psychic-type Pokémon was able to defeat Crazy Hand. Or so it seemed. The destruction-personifying hand melted into purple flame, and Master Hand unleashed the remnants of Tabuu's power that he'd kept after Tabuu had lost control over him and transformed into the Master Giant form of Master Core.

Mewtwo used his forward smash on the mass of particles, damaging it significantly. Mewtwo chuckled smugly. He had loads of attack-raising equipment. This fight was in the bag.

However, he hadn't accounted for that attack wasn't everything, especially on a lightweight such as himself. Master Giant brutally headbutted Mewtwo, then summoned four orbs to attack him, finishing off his combo with a lift of the arena, launching Mewtwo past the blast line and causing him to lose the battle.

'Curse you, foul wretch!' Mewtwo vociferated, losing the rewards he'd been trying to get.

'You'll be better in battle…if I catch you.' said Ness, sneaking up behind Mewtwo.

'I'm good enough already!' Mewtwo snapped, hurling Ness into the stratosphere.

King Dedede and Wario, under the guidance of WFT, had lost a stone each just playing Wii Fit.

'You two are doing great. Just remember, no going to the food court after this. Not even for the salad! That salad is just fake rubbish under the guise of healthiness! And awfully expensive!' exclaimed WFT.

'Oh, come on!' groaned Wario, not enjoying Wii Fit in the slightest.

'This is great fun!' shouted Dedede. 'I'll get my pal Kirby to do this as well!'

'I'm glad you're enjoying this, Triple D.'

'Sure am!' he hollered, doing a lunge.

Wario took this opportunity to sneak out. He'd very nearly made it downstairs, but he had to spoil things by jumping on his incredibly loud bike.

'Get back here, Wario!' said WFT in a teacherly manner.

'Keep the volume of the bike down, you bozo!' screamed Roy Koopa, elbowing Wario and Lord Roy.

'Sorry. Heh heh. My bad!' the Koopaling taunted.

'Watch it, you.' muttered Lord Roy. Then he said, 'You stole my spot.'

'You're on the roster, aren't you? I didn't steal your spot. And this isn't your canon personality at all!'

'Did you not hear Pikachu and Mewtwo earlier in the chapter?' Lord Roy asked.

Wario was stupidly riding his bike down the stairs when he fell off. It surprisingly didn't hurt that much, but he still put on a mock show of pain.

'Owwwww!' he said very fakely.

WFT came down and said,

'Back to the game! Now! And how did you get that bike back anyway?'

'Found it. Ate it. Summoned it.'

'That's stupid.' came the voice of Dr. Mario.

'I'm well, you bedlamite! Leave me alone!' wailed Wario.

'I decide who's well and who's not. And judging from your scream of agony, you're unwell! Hurrah!'

Dr. Mario started doing a moonwalk.

'It'll be a real scream of agony if I have to put up with you any longer.' muttered the yellow-clad inventor.

Wolf O'Donnell, head of Star Wolf, had been tasked with training Sirius again. But this time, he didn't have any intention of doing that for a while. There was something he had to show Sirius first.

'I'll give you a ride in the Wolfen if you like.' said Wolf.

Sirius cheeped happily upon seeing the colossal, technologically advanced battleship. Wolf strapped Sirius into one of the seatbelts and flew off, deliberately going past Falco's window as revenge.

'Y'know, little guy, that huge gloved hand is a menace. I did perfectly well in the last tournament. Won plenty of battles, same as everybody else. Yet I'm allowed back only as a glorified slave.'

There were tears in Wolf's eyes. The Luma looked up with a sympathetic look in his eye.

'Master Hand said that if I do anything bad, I'm kicked out. I can't let that happen, so I'm holding back. And believe me, it's hard. I must keep training you. And I can't leave your mama, Rosie. Please tell her I love her, little guy. Please?'

Wolf wrapped a protective, paternal arm around the space creature.

'But there's no need to be sentimental. Come on. I'll show you something.'

Wolf stopped the Wolfen on top of the tallest tower in the castle. Then he opened a door to reveal the most beautiful garden. Hyacinths, chrysanthemums, and roses were all planted to spell out,

'I LOVE YOU ROSIE.'

'I'm showing her this when the time comes.' whispered Wolf, noticing Rosalina gorging on Star Bit croissants with Peach.

Sirius chipped happily, for he wanted Wolf to be his dad. This was the cool guy who had befriended his mother, was kind to him, and had an awesome vehicle.

There was a sudden movement in the flowers. Wolf darted over to see Fox McCloud in them.

'What are you doing in these flowers?' he ranted.

'Oh, I was just looking for revenge tools that you might have. Y'know, because you're not on the roster.

'Watch it! I can tell you're lying.'

'If you must know, Falco sent me up here. He didn't like you flying past his room. Nice garden by the way, Wolfie.'

'After what he did to me? And don't call me Wolfie!' growled Wolf with real ferocity.

Sirius stepped in front of Wolf protectively.

'Shame she's probably interested in someone like, I don't know, Luigi.'

Wolf's last bit of mental wall broke. He attacked Fox with his Blaster.

'Nuh-uh.' That's against the rules.' deadpanned Fox.

'I don't care!' snarled Wolf.

Fox used his Blaster to fight back. Then Wolf used his Wolf Flash and injured Fox.

At this point Master Hand noticed and frantically attempted to stop the fight.

Once the fight was over, Wolf was dragged to the dining room in shame. Rosalina stopped eating. Peach started eating more out of stress, almost cramming food into her mouth, for what might happen to him.

'Wolf Canis O'Donnell! I hereby ban you from appearing here again!'

Rosalina cried. Everyone cried, but not as much as Rosalina. Except Fox. He just looked on with a smug smile on his face.

'He…planned this!' wept Wolf.

A fat tear appeared on Sirius's face. His future dad was leaving forever. But he knew that Wolf wouldn't want him to see his tears, so he buried himself into Rosalina's stomach.

Even Falco was crying.

'I didn't mean for it to go this far.' he suppurated.

Sirius spoke in his usual language to Rosalina. Whatever he said, it made Rosalina feel elated yet depressed at the same time.

'I love you too, Wolf.' she murmured, just loud enough for him to here as he was forcibly ejected from the Smash Castle.


	6. Deception and Devotion

Wolf was thinking about what Rosalina had said to him.

'I love you too, Wolf.'

However, he couldn't stop himself, in his bitter grief and madness, from destroying the secret garden that he'd lovingly planted for weeks. It was just too painful for him.

Wolf sobbed into his head. He'd lost the love of his life, immediately after confession. That was heart-breaking enough, but his worst enemy doing this to him? Completely unacceptable. Wolf found himself deeply loathing Fox.

And to be deprived of his future child? What kind of person would do this to him?

In the meantime, Rosalina and her friends were discussing a plan to get Wolf back.

'We need to launch a rescue plan.' started Rosalina.

'And how will we do that?' enquired Zelda. 'We have no idea where he is.'

Peach said, 'It's simple. We ask Master Hand to locate him.'

'Why would he do that? He removed him.' asked Lucina.

'We'll ask Crazy Hand instead. He loves destruction so I'm sure he'd welcome Wolf back.' explained Rosalina.

'Hmmm. Debatable.' admitted Zelda.

'There's no need, ladies.' came an aloof voice. 'I'm here to help.'

'Falco Lombardi!' cried Lucina. 'You were partially responsible for this mess in the first place.'

'Yes, and I apologise. I didn't know Fox would do that.'

'I still don't know whether we should trust you.' spoke Peach. Then her face twisted into a grin. 'But we'll take you on anyway!'

'Good. Because I know where Wolf will be. He'll be in Corneria.'

'How did you…Oh wait, you're from the same world as him. Makes sense.'

'You'll need my help as well.' a stoic voice articulated.

'Ryu!' exclaimed Rosalina. 'How would you know anything about it?'

'I was meditating to improve my concentration, when I saw it happen. Fox was sneaking onto the Wolfen.' admitted the burly man.

'So, he was trying to get rid of Wolf!' gasped Rosalina.

'Count me in too!' declared Wario. 'He makes really nice hash browns! It won't be the same without him!'

All at once, everyone cheered for the return of Wolf. Except Fox.

'You're not going anywhere!' he screeched. 'He'll just cause trouble like he did to me!'

'Chill, Fox.' said Falco.

'Why should I? He attacked me. That's against the rules, isn't it?'

'Not if it's in self-defence. Our trusty man Ryu has given us evidence that you snuck onto the Wolfen!'

'I…I…It was only to make sure that there was no weaponry!'

'You've got plenty of weaponry on your Arwing.'

'That's for self-defence!'

'Anyway, nice try on the excuse. I wasn't so deep in meditation that I couldn't hear you muttering about getting rid of Wolf.' declared Ryu.

'You know why that was? So he wouldn't cause trouble!'

Falco hollered, 'He's not causing trouble. Okay, maybe a little bit, but not as much as you! I only helped you because you convinced me that you were only helping me get back at him! Wolf, meanwhile, has only been trying to get his dream girl! Isn't that what you did once? I'm sorry, Fox, but for once I'm on Wolf's side!'

'Well, good for you! You won't find him anyway!'

'Fox, I have a question. Would your father approve of you right now?'

'Ooooohhhh, burn!' called King Dedede.

'Um…no.' Fox looked embarrassed. 'Okay, I'll help. But this is just a one-time thing, okay?'

The Smashers went and confronted Master Hand in the throne room of the Smash Castle.

'Please, Master Hand. Wolf only attacked in self-defence.' started Pit.

'Fox was sneaking onto the Wolfen to kick Wolf out!' pleaded Shulk.

'Looks like I'll need your help for this one, identity thief.' muttered Lord Roy.

'Yes, I suppose so. Bozo.'

Master Hand accepted the offer to rescue Wolf and allowed Falco to contact him.

'As for you Fox, when this is all over, I'm sentencing you to toilet-cleaning duty.'

'Grrrr!' growled Fox, but even so nodded his head in assent.

'Y-Yes?' answered Wolf.

'It's me.'

'Oh, you. Listen. I don't care about Smash Bros. anymore. The whole thing is a joke.'

'Don't you want to fight in Smash?'

'NO! NOT IF IT'S PAINFUL AND MEANINGLESS!'

'What about your love? Your future child?'

'I suppose I'd better come back then.' Wolf's voice took on a gentler tone. Sirius squealed.

'Yes! More chicken soup!' yelled Little Mac.

Everyone climbed into Falco's Arwing, all taking different jobs. The Roys oversaw the entertainment.

Roy Koopa pulled a Goomba out of a hat, to which Lord Roy stuck his tongue out so that the Koopaling couldn't see. However, at that point, the two had to work together, so Lord Roy rushed over and did some card tricks, to the embarrassing whooping and applause of Captain Falcon.

'Say, that was quite fun, working with you.' admitted Roy Koopa.

'Yes, it was. Shall we put our feud aside? Sorry I called you an identity thief.'

'Nah, that's alright. But you're still a bozo.'

The Koopaling laughed and ruffled his new friend's hair jokingly.

This happiness was not to last, however, as suddenly the remnants of Tabuu appeared and attacked the Arwing.

'I'll hold him off!' called Master Hand. 'You go and find Wolf!'

The Smashers were reluctant to leave their host, but eventually complied.

Soon enough, the anthropomorphic wolf had been found in his Wolfen. Everyone applauded the work of Falco in this endeavour.

'Wolf!' sobbed Rosalina.

'Yes. I'm here now.'

Peach blubbered at the romantic sight just as the two of them kissed.

Sirius flew up and cuddled Wolf's face. Yes, he was loud. But it was a blessing for Wolf. Yes, he was obnoxious. But that was a better part of his personality. Yes, he tended to get in Wolf's personal space. But that was a sign of affection from his future youngster.

Master Hand, meanwhile, had defeated Tabuu's ghost, but had been seriously injured in the process.

'I'll take care of him!' shouted Dr. Mario immaturely and immediately.

'No…Mac was right. You're not a…proper doctor. I'll…leave it up to…myself to heal me.'

Wolf ran up to Rosalina.

'Will you marry me?' he asked.

Rosalina was overjoyed.

'Of course! Of course, Wolfie! Why didn't you say so earlier?'

Wolf blushed.

The wedding took place in the Smash gardens, Wolf wearing his best black suit (given to him by Fox as an apology), and Rosalina wearing a gorgeous hoary dress given to her by Bowser.

'I will expect it back if you don't mind. There's a scheme I'm thinking of trying with Peach that involves this dress, so do try not to get it dirty. Status quo and all.' Bowser quipped.

The couple took their vows, with Falco as the best man, and Sirius nearby. As the couple kissed, everyone clapped. Then Sirius said,

'Papa!'

Wolf nuzzled the Luma affectionately, and everyone's hearts melted at the sight.


	7. Vivacity and Victory

'On the Battlefield Stage, for our final battle, we have…King Dedede vs Little Mac!'

'Go Mac! Show em' what I've taught you!' yelled Bowser.

Dedede, however, was in a new, buff state. Now, he hit even harder, and was much faster. His muscle helped him reach an even weight as to before, making him a formidable opponent.

Mac, however, had been working on his Final Smash and airgame, and there was an obvious improvement (although not by much). Everyone had high hopes for Mac, after his crushing defeat at Dedede's hands earlier.

Little Mac picked up an Ore Club and swung it, sending the penguin flying. However, the formerly adipose pretender got up and rushed at Mac, punching him repeatedly, before using his forward smash (which he'd kept from before). Mac countered the attack, only for the king to counter his counter with a new move he'd devised in lieu of his Inhale.

'Go Mac! Go Mac!' shouted the crowd.

King Dedede gritted his teeth and used his Jet Hammer attack, hitting a little too quickly for Mac to counter, before hitting him multiple times.

Mac saw an opening and grabbed Dedede, using his down throw, then his down smash. However, upon attempting a Straight Lunge, Dedede was ready to counter, and did so swiftly.

Mac fell to the floor, in time for Dedede to use a Light-Speed Gordo Throw, hitting the Gordo even harder than usual.

'This is certainly interesting.' murmured Dunban in the audience.

Dedede grabbed Little Mac and used his back throw, catching him in midair with a casual flick of his hammer. At this point, Little Mac chose to show Dedede his improvements. He leapt into the air and came crashing down, spinning like a drill, with both fists outstretched, hitting Dedede and pummelling him into submission.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. After much fighting, and no surprise on everybody's part, Little Mac broke the Smash Ball open, allowing him to transform into Giga Mac.

And so, he did. The powerful, primal version of Little Mac made its entrance. Dedede shivered in fear, for he couldn't hope to attack Little Mac. The only one who even managed to make him flinch was Giga Bowser, and that was a hardened veteran of these tournaments, with a form he'd trained for years. The scariest part? He was in full control.

Giga Mac lumbered slowly towards Dedede. With catlike reflexes, the boxer used Jolt Haymaker, followed by his side tilt. Dedede took massive damage, but when Mac used Jolt Haymaker again, Dedede was ready. He used a counter, dealing damage to Mac. Giga Mac suddenly picked up Dedede and used his forward throw to throw him off the edge. With a smug smile, Mac used his drill attack from earlier. Dedede was surely the loser…

However, what Giga Mac hadn't accounted for was how long the transformation lasted, and, halfway through the attack, he reverted to normal.

Dunban stopped holding his breath and spilt coffee all over himself.

Both Dedede and Little Mac made it back onto the stage, with their eyes gleaming with an insatiable appetite to win.

Dedede used his up smash on Little Mac, knocking the boxer upwards, then as Mac tried to attack on the way down, Dedede sidestepped out the way. Dedede then used the Super Dedede Jump, which was countered by Mac. Mac could now use the KO Uppercut, and he did indeed use it. The self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, however, had other ideas. He managed to perfectly counter it and knock Mac back.

'What! How did you…' shrieked Mac in a baffled tone.

Dedede had only a conceited grin as, taking advantage of Mac's bewildered state, he used his strongest attack; his forward smash, administering a KO to Little Mac.

'King Dedede is the winner!' announced Master Hand, having healed himself from the attack by Tabuu's spectre.

'You played well, friend.' admitted the muscular monarch, shaking Mac's hand.

'You too, 3D. I'd better train ever harder.'

'And this concludes our 4th annual Smash Brothers tournament!' continued the sentient hand. 'It's time for you to all pack your bags and return to your universes! Chop chop!'

Rosalina O'Donnell and Wolf felt a pang of sadness. They would have to leave each other. Unless…

'Master Hand, could you send Wolf back with me?'

'I don't know about that. Issues with the universes and all…'

Rosalina pouted. 'PLEASE?'

'Very well.'

'Yes!' Rosalina giggled, in a far cry from her usual stoicism.

'Looks like it's bye to you three.' said Wolf, to Fox, Falco, and Krystal.

'I never thought I'd say this, but, I'll miss you, Wolf!' called Fox.

Back home, the exultant couple took turns reading to and cuddling the Lumas before bed. Their life was perfect. This tournament had changed everyone's lives forever.

'Rosie?'

'Yes, Wolfie?'

'Master Hand had a conversation with me. About the fifth tournament. He says that everyone who's ever fought will return to fight again!' Wolf exploded triumphantly.

'That's great! We'll see what you can do then!'

Sirius babbled, as if he wanted to see what his new father was capable of in battle.

Wolf held the petite pillow-like creature in his arms and cradled it. He couldn't wait for the upcoming tournament.


	8. Two Side Stories

NB: This is set before the ending.

Lord Roy and Roy Koopa, having made up and become friends, were wandering in the garden of the Smash Castle.

'Say, now that we're friends, bozo, d'ya want a ride in my Ultra-Super-Mega-Triple-Deluxe Junior Clown Car?'

'No need to ham it up, Koopa. But yes. I'd like to see it in action.'

The Koopaling led the Lord from Fire Emblem over to his room.

'Here's my bad boy.' Roy Koopa boasted, leaning against the door to look cool.

'No need for that.' deadpanned Lord Roy.

The Roys climbed into the Junior Clown Car and proceeded to fly around the castle.

'This is actually pretty fun.' admitted Lord Roy.

'Yeah, I know. It can go faster than that!' laughed Roy Koopa, turning up the speed of the Clown Car.

'Wheeeeeeeeee!' yelled Lord Roy childishly.

Then Roy Koopa turned the speed up ever higher, and at that point the Lord stopped enjoying it.

'Okay, you can stop now.' he said, but his voice was lost to the wind.

'We can go faster!' bragged Roy Koopa.

'No!' screamed Lord Roy, genuinely fearing for his life. 'Please stop!'

'Uuurrgghhhh! Fine!' complained the minion of Bowser, stopping the Clown Car.

'Can I have a go?' whined Bowser. Jr from down below.

'No!'

'I'll tell Dad!'

'See if I care!'

Meanwhile, Shulk was chatting with Dunban and Melia at the Smash Café.

'You're enjoying this tournament then?' asked Shulk.

'Yes. Anything to watch you battle again, Shulk. Just don't get hurt.'

'It's fine, Melia. No casualties yet.'

'I'm enjoying it. I get to assist Shulk in battle, just like old times.' explained Dunban.

Shulk then accidentally spilt his tea on Dunban.

'Why is this fanfic so cruel to me?' the soldier wailed.

Master Hand's voice reverberated in the distance.

'Shulk vs R.O.B, on the Gaur Plain stage!'

'You'd better hurry, Shulk!' chided Melia.

'It's Gaur Plain! Familiar territory, remember! But don't let your guard down just because you know the surroundings!'

'I won't, Dunban!' called Shulk.

'3…2…1…GO!'

Shulk immediately activated Monado Buster, before attacking the robot with a Back Slash from behind. R.O.B, however, charged up a Fire Gyro and hit Shulk with it, taking advantage of Shulk's decreased defence. Shulk used Air Slash on R.O.B, before Monado Buster deactivated. R.O.B grabbed Shulk and threw him dangerously close to the blastline.

Night time fell, and a voice resonated in the background. An ominous voice that Shulk knew only too well.

'Fancy seeing you here, Monado Boy!' jeered Metal Face in a mocking voice, flying into Gaur Plain.

'Metal Face?' asked Shulk with a mix of bewilderment and shock.

'Yes, it is I!' boomed the Mechon.

'But…what are you doing here?'

'That infernal hand invited me here to pose a challenge to this waste of time! But I will go further than that! Let's play a game, Monado Boy. It's called 'Kill the Homs.' You must find a Homs, any Homs, and rip it to shreds before the other person can. Sound like a fun game?'

'No.' trembled Shulk. 'I'll show you as many times as I need to show you! Have faith in this world!'

'Oh, so you don't want to play, do you? Very well. I can't force you. Looks like I'll have to find a different playmate instead!'

Metal Face snapped his fingers, brainwashing R.O.B.

'Metal Face! Where did you get that power?'

'I can't possibly say. Must be out of my burning hatred for you and that revolting soldier!'

'Let him go, you monster!' wept Shulk.

Metal Face was enjoying the pain that Shulk was experiencing.

'Why should I? He's agreed to play with me, just like a Mechon.'

'He's not a Mechon! If you knew anything about his past, you'd let him go!'

'Tragic, is it? I like a bit of tragedy in someone's life. Now, hey, hey, time to die, Monado Boy!'

Metal Face pinned Shulk against the floor, with the brainwashed R.O.B smashing its fists onto Shulk's face. Metal Face was about to deliver the killing blow when Master Hand finally intervened.

'Metal Face! I hereby ban you from the tournament!'

R.O.B was freed from his control and Metal Face let out a scream of agony as he desperately tried to remain in the Smashverse.

'I'll play with you again, Monado Boy…' were his last words.

'Shulk! Are you alright?' worried Fiora, ruffling his hair.

'Yes, just a bit beaten up, that's all.'

'I'm so sorry. I had no idea that monster would return!' exclaimed Dunban, trying to tend to Shulk's injuries in lieu of Dr. Mario, but accidentally tripping over the Homs's foot and falling flat on his face.

Dr. Mario himself came up, saying,

'Medical care is imminent!'

'Don't be silly. I'll heal them.' started Master Hand quickly.

'What? But that's not fair!' whined Dr. Mario.

Dr. Bowser had a 'Heh-Heh!' in response.


End file.
